


A Little Visit

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bell_witch, who requested:  "How about...SS/Death Eater(s). Probably not Lucius. Non-con/coercion of SS to keep his spying secret from Voldemort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Visit

Severus was stirring the potion calmly, waiting for the perfect moment to add the beetle eyes, when out of his fireplace suddenly shot Bellatrix Lestrange.

Surprised was not the word for what he was feeling. Abject fear and dread were a better approximation.

"What are you doing here?" he said, trying to sound perfectly natural and reasonable.

"A little visit," she giggled. "I thought you might be lonely here."

"I'm rather preoccupied," he said, glancing meaningfully at the potion on his worktable.

"This won't take much time," she said, her dark eyes glittering. He could see something not wholly sane in them.

"This is too much of a risk," he said. "Give me your message and leave, before you're discovered."

She giggled again. "I won't be discovered, Severus. It's just us." She came closer and lifted her arm, and that was when he noticed that her wand was out. "_Incarcerous_!" she hissed. Cords flowed out of her wand like water, binding themselves around him.

"Stop!" he said uselessly. He was thoroughly trussed.

Her face was now inches away from his. He could see clearly the insane thoughts whirling about her head.

And then he realized that she knew. She knew about his loyalty to Dumbledore. She had found out that he was a spy.

"Ah, Severus," she said in a singsong voice. "Yes, I know...I know who is rotten in the circle..."

He was terrified.

"You'll have to convince me," she said brightly. "Convince me that I shouldn't let it slip." She laughed again, and kissed him, her lips full and blisteringly hot.


End file.
